


A drunk confession

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Things at Molly and Sherlock's wedding, don't go quite as planned
Relationships: molly/sherlock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A drunk confession

As the car pulls up in front of the church, I take a deep breath to steady my nerves before looking over at my dad, who was sitting beside me. He looks over at me and smiles.  
“You look beautiful, do you know that?”  
I chuckle before replying.  
“Yes dad, I know.”  
“Are you ready to go in?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
My dad get out of the car before opening the door for me, I elegantly step out and smooth out my dress and veil. My dad offers his arm and I wrap my arm around his as we face the church doors. My dad turns to me and I nod at him, before we start ascending the stairs.

Once we reach the entrance, I gripped my dad’s arm a bit tighter, as my nerves ran wild. I took a few big breaths and nodded at my dad, and soon, we were walking down the aisle. The wedding song echoes through the church as I walk closer to the alter, closer to the love of my life, waiting for me at the end of the aisle. When we reach the end, my dad kisses my cheek and hands me over to Sherlock, who takes my hands in his. We both turn to the celebrant, who begins the ceremony.  
“Welcome everyone, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Molly Gray and Sherlock Holmes. I believe that you have written your own vows?”  
Sherlock and I both nod, Sherlock takes out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolds it.  
“Molly, from the moment that I met you, I knew that I would make you my wife. I didn’t know when or where, but I knew. The moment I first told you that I loved you, I was nervous, because all my life, I have been told that I have never been good enough for anyone. I have always pushed my feelings aside but when you came into my life, I knew that you were the one and I could finally open up and reveal my feelings. When you said that you loved me, I felt like the happiest man on earth, and right here, right now, I really couldn’t be happier. I promise to love, cherish and care for you, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”  
He smiles and wipes away a tear. I blink away a tear and look towards my dad, who hands me a piece of paper. I unfold the piece of paper and look at Sherlock.  
“Sherlock, you are the love of my life, you are the missing half of me. And today, I ask you, to be my husband, my partner, my strength, for the rest of my life. I promise our life will be filled with laugher and love. We will share our joy with our family and friends. I will be loyal to you. I will love and adore you. I will help you achieve all of your dreams and to pursue your heart’s desire. I will laugh with you, And cry with you. I will strive to bring out the best in you. And to always see the best in you. For you, I will be the best possible version of myself, every day. As your wife. Forever, from this day forward, until death do us part.”  
A tear runs down my cheek and I wipe it away before smiling up at Sherlock. He takes my hand and we look back at the celebrant.  
“Now that you have read your vows, we can continue. Does anyone have any closing words?”  
A hush falls over the crowd before John, Sherlock’s best man, stands up. He must have gotten up a bit too fast, because he stumbled to catch himself.  
“I dooo.”  
I was mistaken, he wasn’t lightheaded, he was drunk. He was slurring his words. Everyone was now looking at John.  
“I have a fewwww woorrrdss to say.”  
The celebrant nods, John stumbles up to the altar and looks at the crowd.  
“I have a confession to make….Sherlock and I havvveee beeennn roommates for quite a while now. I was scared to admmmit it, but ever ssssince he moved into apartment 221B, I have had feelings for him. Thissss may commmee to a ssshock to yooouu, but Shherllockkk, I am in love with yooouuu. I havveee been, since the mmmmooment I lllay my eyessss on you.”  
Well, my wedding just took an unexpected turn.  
No one knew what to say, Sherlock and I stood there, too shocked to say a word. The celebrant cleared his throat, bringing us back to reality.  
“Well, this complicates things….This has never happened before. I don’t know what to say.”  
I look at Sherlock and he looks at me.  
“Molly, could you give me a second to deal with this?”  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks, I will be right back. I promise.”  
Sherlock kisses my cheek and turns to look at John. Sherlock takes a few steps closer to John and grabs John’s arm, to lead him to another room. Everyone watches in shock, as John grabs Sherlock’s face and plants a kiss on his lips. Sherlock grabs John’s shoulders and pushes him away, being careful not injure John, in the state that he’s in.  
“John, pull yourself together. Let’s take this to another room!”  
Sherlock leads John to another room and closes the door.  
“What was that, John?”  
“I jussst told youuu how I ffffellt.”  
“I’m sorry, John. But I don’t feel the same way. I am marrying Molly, and nothing that you can say will make me change my mind. And we are not going to even talk about the kiss!”  
“I’m soorrry, Sherlock.”  
“You should be!”  
“Pllleasseee don’t get annngggryy.”  
“I won’t. I promise.”  
“Will you forrrgive me?”  
“Of course, John. I have only one question?”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Why were you drinking anyway?”  
“I was nervous about losing you.”  
“What do you mean? You didn’t lose me, I’m only getting married.”  
“Exactly, that’s the thinnng. You are getting marrrried and you will be sssspendinnnng more time with her thannn with me. We will hardly see each otherrrr anymore. It won’t be the same assss before.”  
“Why wouldn’t it be?”  
“Because you will be busssy with her…and when you have chillldrennn, I will be pusssshhheddd awayyyy.”  
“Don’t say that, John. It’s not true.”  
“You ssssayyyy that nowwww, but youuuu waiittt and sssseeeee.”  
And with that, John stumbles out of the room, leaving Sherlock standing there. With a shake of his head, Sherlock walks back to the alter and back to Molly.  
“Is everything sorted, Sherlock?”  
“Yeah, everything is fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Where’s John?”  
“He left. I doubt he will go far, in his state. Let’s continue.”  
“Okay.”  
Sherlock and I turn to the celebrant, who continues the ceremony.  
“Now, that we have that drunk confession out of the way, let’s continue. Do you Molly, take Sherlock to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.”  
“And Sherlock, do you take Molly to be your lawfully wedded wife?”  
“I do.”  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sherlock, you may kiss the bride.”  
Sherlock smiles and cups my face, before bending down and kissing me gently on the lips. I have waited this long and I am glad to finally call Sherlock my husband, even after John’s awkward drunk confession.

The End


End file.
